Falling In Love Again
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Courtney marries Ric and he thinks he has something that Jason wants Jason goes to Paris to convince Robin to help him. Will she help him? Will she marry him so he can show that Courtney means nothing to him? What will happen when they return to Port Charles? What will Courtney and Ric's reaction be? What about Sonny, Carly and Mac what will their reaction be? Review please.
1. Chapter 1

FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in 2003 I am not sure how this story played out on screen. I am doing it my own way so please forgive me if I don't follow what happened on the show this is what I wish would have happened. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I do not use a beta reader so please forgive any errors. Now on with the story.

CHAPTER ONE

Courtney walks into Sonny's Penthouse and tells him and Jason something disturbing. She says, "Ric has evidence against you both and he will use it to put you both in prison and he showed me the evidence and he has enough evidence that you two will go to jail so to keep him quiet and to get the evidence I have to marry him so we are going to Vegas to get married. I am going with Ric to keep you two out of prison."

"Courtney don't marry him. Ric is dangerous. He wants revenge on Sonny and me and that is why he is doing this, don't fall into his trap." Jason said to the woman that he cares about.

"I am going to do it, I am going to marry Ric." Before anyone can say anything she leaves, leaving behind a shocked Jason and Sonny. Sonny thought that Jason spending time with his sister was bad this was worse.

Jason and Sonny decide to go to Courtney's to try and stop her. At Courtney's they knock on her door and get no answer. "She must have gone with Ric to Vegas to get married to him. We have to stop her." Sonny said and called his pilot and told him to get the plane ready to go and the pilot told him that someone had cut the fuel line and he was busy replacing it and it would take a while to do that. Jason and Sonny walks up to the reception counter at the airport and asks for two tickets to Las Vegas and she gives them tickets and tell them they better hurry because the passengers are already getting on the plane. They board and they figure Ric cut the line on the plane so Sonny and Jason couldn't follow them.

A few hours later they land Sonny who had found out by his people in Las Vegas where Ric Lansing and Courtney Matthews were getting married at. Jason and Sonny were just in time to see them signing the license, Ric had already signed and Courtney looks at Jason and then Sonny and signed the license.

Jason and Sonny leave knowing that Courtney was now Ric's wife and Ric had told them and Courtney that if Courtney ever divorced him the evidence of the murder of the judge would be made known and Jason and Sonny would go to prison for murder. Ric asked Jason how it felt to lose the woman he loved especially to Ric. He had hit Ric in the jaw.

Jason and Sonny couldn't believe that Courtney would really marry Ric, Jason thought she loved him. She told him she did but she did this. Sonny and Jason isn't sure what to do, they knew Ric was going to try to use Courtney to get at Jason especially and maybe even Sonny. Sonny suggested that they make Ric believe that Courtney didn't matter to Jason. Jason asked how they could do that.

Sonny said "Liz can't handle this life and she cheated on you, so she is out. I know, I want you to go to Paris and see Robin and see if she will do it." Jason shakes his head no. Sonny says that the only other person he was involved with who could help pull this off is Robin. Sonny said the chances of her helping them is small but Jason needs to go see if she will help them.

Jason looks at Sonny like he was nuts and Sonny tells Jason that he has to do this, that it's the only way that they can show Ric that his marrying Courtney doesn't matter to Jason. Robin is the only one that Ric and Courtney will believe that Jason got involved with that fast.

"Alright I'll go to Paris and see if Robin will do this but I doubt she will after the way I treated her." He walks out and went to the ticket desk once they got back to the airport and he takes a flight to Paris and Sonny returns to Port Charles.

He slept on the plane ride to Paris. He called Sonny and found out her address and the driver of the limo that picked him up pulled up at her address after several minutes. He took a moment and opened the door and walked up her sidewalk and knocked on Robin's door.

Brenda answered surprised to see Jason especially at Robin's door. "What are you doing here Jason?"

"I need to talk to Robin." Jason said.

"She's not here right now. Why do you need to talk to Robin? Why? What do you want? If you are here and you hurt her I will kill you. She told me what happened between you, Sonny and Carly."

"I need to see Robin when will she be back?"

"Tell me why you need to see her."

Jason knowing Brenda won't let up until she knows tells her what happened with Courtney and Brenda decides to help him convince Robin to help Jason out. Brenda knows Robin still loves Jason and maybe this would get them back together since she knew that Jason really did not love Courtney even though he thought he did.

Robin opens the door and is shocked by who she sees, Brenda on her couch talking to Jason. Brenda tells her to snap out of her shock and come in the house so she does.

Robin asked "What are you doing here Jason?"

"I need your help and you are the only one who can help me. Courtney Matthews who is Sonny's sister and my now ex-girlfriend just married our enemy Ric Lansing who is Sonny's brother on his mom's side and Courtney is Mike's daughter. Anyway Ric has some evidence and blackmailed Courtney into marrying him. I need you to pretend we are back together."

"You want me to pretend that we are back together?"

"Yes."

"Robin, do it, you haven't been back home in four years. It's time to go home to Port Charles. You need to help Jason. He took care of me when I came back and I owe him one for helping me."

Robin paces thinking about it. "Okay I will and you, Brenda, are coming back with us. Where will Brenda and I be living?" Robin asked.

"You and Brenda will live with me in penthouse 2. We will have to live together and pretend to be in love with each other which means kissing, hand holding and sharing a bedroom if you are willing."

"Alright, I'll live with you and share a room with you but if you while we are supposed to be back together you cheat on me I will kick your ass and hers and don't think I can't. I have learned quite a bit since I've been gone, you have no idea what I have learned. Do not make me the laughing stock of Port Charles again, I will bury you and Sonny if you do. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I won't sleep with anyone while I am with you. Anything else?"

"Yes. You are to put me first, no one else not Sonny, Carly, Courtney or anyone else is first with you. I am first."

"Okay."

Brenda says "You know something I have an idea."

"What's that, Brenda?" Jason asked.

"You want to make this look real. I know how to do that. This will send a message to Ric and Courtney, you two get married and get an annulment or divorce when this is all over."

"That is a good idea. We can go to Vegas and get married and return to Port Charles as husband and wife. Are you willing to do that Robin?"

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in 2003

CHAPTER TWO

"Marriage?" She starts pacing again. She would love to marry Jason. A pretend marriage to him though?

"Robin, it would be for the best that way everyone would see a committed couple." Brenda said.

"Yes they would but what about when there is a divorce. What and who is going to be blamed? Me, just like when I told the truth about Michael I got blamed for telling the truth. I got banished from my home to Paris for the last four years. How long will I have to stay gone this time if I do something you don't like, Jason?"

"Brenda, please give us a minute will you. I want to talk to Robin alone for a minute. Please Bren?"

"Alright, for a minute, Robin holler if you need me." Brenda walks into the bedroom to pack for her and Robin.

"Robin, I never meant what I said on the bridge that night. I was angry and hurt. I had already lost you and now I was going to lose Michael too. I lashed out at you and I am sorry I did. I didn't mean for you to stay gone like you have, every time something happened I thought you would come home and you never did. I'm sorry for making you feel like you couldn't come home. Why did you listen to me and not come home though?"

"I figured it was the last gift I could give you, you never having to see my face again. You don't get it do you, Jason? You stopped loving me but I still loved you."

"Are you saying you still love me?" A shocked Jason asked.

"Jason, I will always love you, you taught me to love again after Stone died and I know if we do this that it will be hard to walk away from you with my heart intact. I walked away from you twice and I survived but I don't know how I will survive having to walk away from you a third time especially if you are my husband."

"I can't tell you that you won't have to or that we will stay together forever. I can't tell what the future is but I can tell you I still care about you and I don't want to hurt you any more than you want to be hurt. If you can't marry me I will understand."

"I have always wanted to be your wife since you first kissed me in 1996. So yes I will marry you. Let's get Brenda and go."

"Are you sure, Robin? I don't want to hurt you or make you feel like you have to leave Port Charles again. Port Charles is your home and I don't want you to feel like you have to leave to make me happy. I want you to stay in Port Charles. I want you to be happy there."

"I will be. I won't leave unless it is what I want. I just wanted you to be happy and you weren't happy with me any longer, so I left. If you want me to come home married to you I will. I will help you any way I can. I just want you to be happy that's all I have ever wanted, was for you to be happy."

"My happiest moments in my life were with you so we will get married and we will see what happens between us. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, it is Jason."

"Okay, let's get Brenda and go buy rings and get a wedding dress for you and a tux for me and then we will fly to Vegas and find a chapel or church and get married, no aliens or Elvis preachers though. I don't want that kind of wedding. I want a real wedding for us."

"Thank you, Jason that sounds wonderful. Let's get Brenda and go."

"Are you sure now?"

"Yes, Jason I am. I want to marry you that's been my dream that and having your baby. Oh my god how could I forget. Tomorrow I am scheduled to have AI done so I can have a baby. I gave up on the dream of having your baby. I just picked someone that has the same looks as you, blonde, blue eyed man. I wanted to have children with you and this was the only way that I ever was going to get my dream, I knew." Robin said with tears in her eyes

Jason thinks about what she said and asks her. "Do you want to do AI in Port Charles and I will be your donor, we can have a child together."

"You would be willing to be my donor? Are you sure, Jason?"

"Yes I am I want to have a child with you. No matter what happens I want us to have a child together. We can go see Alan and see who he would recommend and we can do the AI in Port Charles and we can have a baby together. We can have our dreams come true. When we were taking care of Michael I wished he was ours. I wanted you to have my children and now with the new drugs that are out there and the new knowledge that the doctors have we can have a baby. With the new knowledge the chances of the baby being born with HIV is one to two percent so Robin let's have a baby together."

"Yes, let's have a baby together after we go to Vegas and get married."

"Brenda." Jason yelled, "We are ready. Get your things and Robin's and let's go. Vegas is waiting.'

Brenda comes out and tells Jason "There are five suitcases and her medical bag and a small medicine bag, it has her protocol and stuff like that in it, please be careful with that."

Jason went into Robin's room first and got the suitcases, medical bag and her medicine bag and after he got that and put it in the car he went to the adjourning room and got Brenda's three bags.

After he put everything in the car, he came back in to get Robin and Brenda and head to the jewelry store that according to Brenda and Robin had the best jewelry and was Robin told him there was a set of diamond and emerald engagement ring, and two matching his and her wedding rings that go with it. She saw it when she was looking for a present for Brenda, she looked at everything in the store so she could get something special for Brenda and Robin ended up getting a necklace for her.

So they headed for that Jewelry store intent on getting rings for their wedding that was to take place later tonight. After the jewelry store they would go to the bridal shops and get wedding attire. A wedding dress for Robin, a dress for Brenda and a tux for Jason. So they got in the limo and headed to the jewelry store.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in 2003 Sorry I haven't updated my stories. I just moved and my Mom who is 81 got sick so I haven't been able to write Sorry. I will be updating my stories as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I would like to hear what you like and don't like about my stories so please review or PM me.

CHAPTER THREE

Brenda, Robin and Jason walk into the jewelry store and a sales lady came over to them and asked them if she could be of assistance. Jason told her they were looking for an engagement ring for Robin and wedding rings for Robin and him. They find the emerald and diamond engagement ring and matching wedding rings for Jason and Robin.

Jason tells the sales lady he would take all three and he pulls out a credit card and pays for them and has them sized to make sure they would fit Robin and him. Jason asks for the wedding rings to be bagged and the engagement ring he takes and places on Robin's finger saying, "Will you marry me, Robin?"

"Yes, I would love to marry you, Jason." Jason lightly kisses her on the lips and then he hugs her and twirls her around.

The three leave the jewelry store and Robin and Brenda head to the bridal shop while they send Jason to a men's shop.

Jason finds a tux he likes and tries it on and it fits him nicely so he gets it and wonders how the girls are doing and what kind of dress Robin is getting.

Sonny calls and tells Jason that the plane should be waiting at the airport soon. He called before he boarded the plane for Port Charles and the plane was fixed and Sonny sent plane and pilot to Paris. Sonny asked "Is Robin coming home with you?"

"Yes, she is and so is Brenda." Jason tells his friend.

"Brenda is coming home?" Sonny asked surprised.

"Yes."

"That's nice. I wonder how Jax is going to take that."

"We will soon find out." Jason said, wondering what Brenda will do to Jax.

"Are you about ready to leave there yet?"

"No, Robin and Brenda went shopping to get some new clothes." Not telling Sonny that Robin and him were getting married.

"Why?"

"Sonny, we will be there when we get there. Thanks for sending the plane. I've got to go. I need to call and find out if Robin and Brenda are done shopping yet."

"Alright." Sonny hangs up and so does Jason and Jason calls Robin who had given him her cell phone number before they went in separate directions.

"Hello." Brenda says answering Robin's phone.

"Brenda, I was hoping to find out if Robin has gotten a dress yet?"

"She's trying one on now. We will call you when we are ready." Brenda hangs up on Jason.

Robin comes out and Brenda loves the dress on Robin. Robin loves the dress and asks Brenda what she thought. "That dress was made for you." Brenda tells Robin. Robin buys the dress and having already gotten a dress for Brenda they call Jason, he asks them to meet him at the airport. He told them Sonny's plane was there and he would have their bags taken to the plane.

Jason, Robin and Brenda arrive at the airport and their stuff is taken to the plane after it went thru customs. They then board the plane and Jason tells the pilot they were going to Las Vegas first then onto Port Charles. Robin takes her pills once they are in the air and she then decides to lay down and have a nap before they arrive in Vegas. Jason went into the bedroom and with Robin's permission lays down and they fall asleep sharing the bed.

When the pilot tells Brenda that they are fifteen minutes from Vegas she went to wake up Robin and Jason. Brenda saw them wrapped in each other's arms and she knows that they still loved each other and hope that this would bring them back together forever. She now knew what had happened between Jason and Robin and what Carly did and what Jason allowed Carly to do and how much he and Sonny hurt Robin. Brenda was told by Jason how much he still cared about Robin and that is why Jason had married Brenda in the first place. Everyone thought it had been about Carly and Sonny and their marriage but it wasn't and she knew this, but no one else knew it. Well she better wake them up.

"Jason, Robin it's time to wake up." She said tapping both of them on their shoulders. They both wake up and are surprised that they had their arms around each other. They disentangle themselves and Brenda says "Pilot says we are fifteen minutes away from Vegas so get up and come get your seatbelts on." Brenda walks out with them following behind.

The plane lands and they get off the plane and head to the chapel that the ticket agent at the airport told them about, she said it was just a preacher not a dressed up alien or Elvis just a regular preacher. They took a cab with their wedding attire to the hotel that the chapel was in and Jason, Robin and Brenda walk up to the desk and ask about the chapel and the lady behind the desk calls over to the chapel and license place and get them an appointment to get married in one and a half hours and the license place they can get the license right away she told them and then they ask for rooms so they can get ready for their wedding. He pays for the rooms and then they walk over and get the license. After getting the license they go up to their rooms and start getting ready.

Jason thinks of something and calls down to the desk and the lady that helped them asked him what he needed and he says flowers and photographer because Robin deserved to have them. He wants her to have pictures of their wedding and the lady says she can have the floral shop in the hotel make her and her attendant bouquets and then she will see about getting someone to take pictures of their wedding. She talked to the preacher's wife to see if she knew anyone who could take pictures of their wedding and the preacher's son was a photographer and so she called him to come take pictures. The receptionist called Jason back and told him she had gotten two bouquets made by the florist in the hotel and that she had talked to the preacher's wife and their son was a photographer and he would be taking pictures of the wedding.

With that done he takes a shower and gets dressed in the tux. While he is doing that Robin and Brenda get ready and Brenda puts Robin's long hair half up and half down. Brenda then helps her get into her wedding dress after Robin puts on a white teddy that she bought on impulse and she also bought condoms just in case which Brenda didn't know about. After Robin is dressed Brenda calls Jason and tells him they are ready and asked if he was. He was and he tells Brenda that there was a delivery of flowers in a few minutes to their room and that the preacher's son was going to be taking pictures that he was a photographer and was going to take pictures of Robin and his wedding. Brenda tells him that was great just as someone knocks on the door.

Robin walks across the room to answer the door and she sees a man with two bouquets and wonders what is going on. He tells her these are from her fiancé Jason. "Oh my." She exclaims happy that he thought about flowers when she didn't. If she didn't love him already she sure would now. If she had any doubts she didn't now. Brenda hung up after he tells her he was going down now and wait a few minutes and come down.

"Those are beautiful bouquets." Brenda said, surprised.

"Can you image I forgot about carrying flowers and Jason didn't forget and made sure we got flowers."

"He also hired a photographer to take pictures of the wedding." Brenda said.

"He did?" A shocked Robin exclaims.

"Yes, he knew you would want pictures so arranged for the preacher's son to take pictures of your wedding and he also got the flowers and had them delivered to us." Brenda tells Robin, who has tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry it might mess up your make up even though it says smudge proof." Brenda says.

"When can we go down? I want to marry Jason now, I want to be his wife." Robin said anxious to see Jason. Those condoms were going to come in handy.

"Okay we can go down he already went down."

They leave the room and take the elevator down and when they get off the elevator a man walks up to her with a camera and says he is to take photos of the wedding and he would like to take a few of her now before she went to the chapel. He took several pictures of her and her and Brenda. He walks ahead and into the chapel to take pictures from inside the chapel her and Brenda walking down the aisle and Jason's face when he first sees Robin in her dress, he has tears in his eyes as she walks up the aisle to him. She follows Brenda up the aisle and takes Jason's hand when she gets up there.

"I have never seen you look as beautiful as you do right now. You are always beautiful but right now you are extraordinary beautiful, no one could look as beautiful as you do right now." Jason said shocking Robin with the beauty of his words and how they made her feel. "

"Are we ready to begin?" The preacher asks.

They both shake their heads yes at the preacher. So the preacher begins the ceremony and all through it Jason and Robin are smiling the biggest smiles and Brenda is happy for her sister and she is determined that this marriage would last. No matter what Brenda had to do she wanted her sister happy.

The preacher asks them if they would cherish each other, be faithful to one another, to forgive each other and love each other and keep their marriage first all the days of their lives. First Jason says I do then Robin does. "By the power invested in me by the state of Nevada I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jason you may kiss your bride." Jason takes Robin's face in his hands and kisses her passionately. They finally break apart when the preacher clears his throat.

They sign the marriage license and the photographer takes numerous pictures posing them in different positions with Brenda without Brenda with the license and bible and when he was satisfied he told Jason and Robin it would take a few hours to get the pictures done and they might as well get a room until he gets them done and so they walk over to the desk with the photographer and Brenda and gets the honeymoon suite with a king size bed instead of a heart shaped bed and Brenda gets a room and the photographer tells them that he will call them when he is finished. Jason and Robin go to their room with Brenda saying; "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Brenda said and Jason says "That leaves the door wide open to anything." she glares at Jason and then she went up to her room and Robin and Jason go to the honeymoon suite nervous not knowing what to expect. Jason wants to make love to Robin but will she allow it or want to. Soon they would be alone and they would see what happens.

The bellboy went to the room where the girls got dressed in and where Jason got dressed and they took their things minus Brenda's who was staying in the room that the girls got ready in and the bellhop takes Robin's stuff along with Jason's up to Robin and Jason's honeymoon suite. He set it down in the room and left after Jason gives him a tip. Jason picks Robin up and carries her over the threshold of their suite. He sets her down and doesn't know what to do. Oh shit he didn't get any protection if she was willing to make love with him.

She notices him getting upset about something and asks him "What is it, Jason?"

"I don't know how to say this but straight out, I didn't know if you would want to make love with me and even if you did I forgot the protection."

"Well then it's a good thing that I got a box of condoms. I didn't know if you would want to make love to me or not but I wanted to be prepared if you did. Help me take off my dress." He did and was surprised to see the teddy, he got the condoms from where she had them and he put her on the bed and joined her and made love to her until the photographer called and they met him downstairs after calling Brenda and they were pleasantly surprised by what he had done. He had made a wedding album for them and Jason and Robin loved what he did and Jason gave him several hundred for it. He went and gave the receptionist that helped him and paid her a few hundred too. They went to the airstrip where the plane was and headed for home.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
